


Exercising

by miramagdia



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramagdia/pseuds/miramagdia
Summary: Just a little ficlet/oneshot of the Foxes exercising in the gym.Neil doesn't usually get easily distracted but when it comes to Andrew, well... that's a different story.





	Exercising

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet/oneshot (I'm not really sure of the difference) of the Foxes exercising in the gym. Thought this would be quite funny.
> 
> Enjoy xx

“Neil,” a voice snaps from beside him. His name is shortly followed by an obnoxious chortle.  
“Neil, you’re drooling.” A different voice. A different laugh.  
Neil swipes across his mouth quickly with back of his hand.  
“No, I’m not,” he snaps back at Nicky messing on the yoga ball beside Neil’s feet. Neil feels his cheeks redden despite the denial. More laughing. This time coming from around the room.  
“Yes. Yes, you were,” Matt reiterates, giggles escaping his lips. Beside him, Dan is smiling knowingly, and suddenly everyone in the gym’s attention seems to be focussed on him.  
“Man, you were, just admit it,” Nicky says from the yoga ball. He pushes himself forward a bit too enthusiastically and almost lands on his face. He laughs some more.  
“20 bucks says he denies it until we catch him again,” Allison calls out from the rowing machine where she’s idly stretching her arms and examining her nails.  
“No one’s going to take that bet, Reynolds,” Nicky calls back.  
“Damn,” Allison says sarcastically.  
“I wasn’t drooling,” Neil says again, this time a bit more defensively.  
Dan rolls her eyes, “sure, Neil”. She gives Matt a shit-eating grin before turning back to her stretches.  
“Shouldn’t you be on weights now anyway?” Kevin states from across the room, utterly unchanged by the discussion going on. Neil shoots him a dirty look before stalking over to where Andrew and Aaron are spotting for each other at the other end of the room.  
Aaron shoots him an annoyed look.  
“You enjoying the view?” Andrew comments drily from the bench he’s lying on but the tiny upturn at the corner of his mouth gives him away to Neil.  
“I don’t hear you complaining,” Neil replies snippily.  
“I’m gonna drop this on him if you don’t shut up now,” Aaron growls.  
“Whatever you do don’t let Neil spot for you, he’ll just drop it. Too busy staring at a certain someone!” Nicky shouts from the yoga mat.  
“Fuck off, Nicky!”  
“I’m not staying if this is how we’re spending the session,” Aaron snipes moodily, putting the bar back on the stand as Andrew pushes up one last time. Andrew sits up and runs a hand slowly through his damp hair.  
“Neil.”  
“Fuck off, Nicky.”  
“You were doing it again.”  
“I fucking wasn’t.”  
“Yes, you were.” More giggling fills the room.  
Andrew cocks his head to one side. “It’s OK, Neil.”  
“Fuck you.”  
Andrew hides a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> May turn this into a little series, haven't decided yet.   
> Feel free to message me, leave a comment, leave a prompt, etc...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :) xx


End file.
